


Caritas

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songs of David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's rarely felt this cocooned in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caritas

**Author's Note:**

> This is, at [](http://momdaegmorgan.livejournal.com/profile)[momdaegmorgan](http://momdaegmorgan.livejournal.com/)’s suggestion, an attempt to immortalise my most precious memory of my grandmother. The quote at the beginning of the fic comes from Psalm 15 (in the Greek numbering), using the _Jerusalem Bible_ translation. _Caritas_ is Latin, and translates as “love”.

_With him at my side I can never be shaken_

She loves this room, one they end up in quite often just spending time together. It’s full of the books he seems to find so necessary for relaxation, but it’s cosy and comfortable – and so long as she has him, she’s happy.

She likes to spend her time here sat half-in, half-out of his lap, the two of them sprawled over a large, comfortable chair set by the fire. Sometimes he’s reading, sometimes he’s not; every time, regardless, he has his arms about her and he holds her in his embrace.

And she’s rarely felt more cocooned in love.


End file.
